The Greatest Gift
by Hunter Memoir
Summary: Christmas 2013 with the agents of Warehouse 13, what a better time for family is there?


**Hello Everyone!  
This story is my first published WH13 work so please, I would love to see your comments.  
Merry Christmas!**

**Hunter Memoir**

Joshua Donovan was ecstatic, months ago, when he was offered a place in Professor Charles research team, the unique team that stood as one of CERN University most kept secrets researched the effects of space travel on the human body, for all that it entitled, the team of physicists chemists, biologists and medical doctors, all headed by one Professor Christine Charles a Swiss-British national that was a hell lot tougher than she looked. Professor Charles was a British special forces trauma surgeon who also had a few extra PhDs in Astrophysics and a few other subjects that Joshua couldn't name for the life of him.

Professor Charles, for all her faults and she had many of those, was a big believer in family time, despite the fact Joshua never heard of her having one, so for the Christmas holidays, right into the new year, Professor Charles shut down the project and their labs and sent her staff home, to their families.

Right before Joshua left the University for the winter holidays, he made his way to Professor Charles' office, everyone deserved someone to wish them Merry Christmas.

Joshua knocked so softly on the door that he was sure no one heard him, so just as he was about to knock again, Professor Charles' quiet voice stopped him, a soft "Come in," made it into his ears. So Joshua opened the heavy wooden door and stepped into the Professor's office.

Christine Charles kept her office in order, but all about the work, no pictures, no letters, not one thing that could tell someone more about her person. Professor Charles was a mystery no one wanted to solve. Joshua had to admit she was a beautiful woman, her black hair softly curling to the middle of her back, her chocolate eyes, pale skin and high cheekbones, if he met her in a bar, he would have brought her a drink, maybe ever tried to take her home. But he knew her, and for all her beauty, Christine Charles was one cold human being. She never raised her voice, but when she was angered she had a certain look in her eyes, one that spoke of only trouble for those around her, sometimes, she seemed to have lived a few lifetimes already and was tired of the people around her. She was always cold, though, her voice, her body language, none of those spoke of warmth, it was as if she was rejecting the world itself, locking herself inside a very thick wall and barricading the entrance from both sides, if it was a wall, for all Joshua knew, Christine Charles could really be that cold, that all he had ever seen.

"Merry Christmas, Professor Charles, I hope you enjoy your holidays." he said to the figure sitting at the glass desk, eyes swiping quickly over files and hands tapping a soft rhythm on the desk. Professor Charles' head rose and turned towards Joshua, her cold stare making him uncomfortable, her words even more so.

"Enjoy you holidays with your sister, Mr. Donovan," she said softly and returned to the files before her. Joshua left the office, closing the door behind him, a shiver running through his spine, he never mentioned spending Christmas with his sister, in fact, he was sure he never even told Professor Charles he had one. The most frightening thing about Professor Christine Charles was just that, she always knew.

Peter Lattimer loved Christmas, and the fact he was spending it with his whole family this year made it so much better. His mother, his sister, her husband and their son, all coming to Leena's for Christmas. He knew it was going to be a challenge to keep the truth away from the others about the Warehouse, but he was sure that his mother being there would be a great help, and he was not alone. Steve's mother and boyfriend were making the trip to SD as well as Myka's family, her parents, sister, her husband and their newborn son.

So many people to keep away from the secret of the warehouse, not to speak of Joshua Donovan who was partially in on the secret, and Claudia's idea of inviting Sutton and his family for Christmas. Of course that no one was left out, so Dr. Calder, H G Wells, Abigail Cho and Mrs. Fredrick were all invited as well.

This holiday season was going to be a blast, and Pete could feel it in his bones, Christmas 2013 in Warehouse 13, it was about to become the story of the year.

Myka didn't take into account her sister's suspicions about her work place when she invited her over for Christmas, neither did she think that her deep connection to Helena would make people ask questions they could not answer. When her parents arrived, Helena was the one to open the door for them, introducing herself as Emily Lake, a British woman who came to the United States a few years back and teaches High School English, which made Warren Bering take an immediate liking to her.

Claudia on her part was having a blast, her brother Joshua arrived the day before and she was about to see her friend, Nick for Christmas as well. Claudia knew that the danger in having so many people who were unaware of the Warehouse in a place so connected to it was a risk not many Agents and Caretakers had taken before, so she was grateful for Leena and Mrs Fredrick for making this the best Christmas she ever had.

About three hours before the holiday dinner, everyone arrived. Charlotte and Helena were speaking in quick French to each other, Ben Sutton was sitting next to his wife, rolling his eyes from time to time, while Nick and Claudia were speaking softly with each other about one thing or another, making Artie worried. The rest of the adult were all talking about everything yet nothing at all, small talk, just to pass the time, while thinking about the fact that their children were living in this B&B together, and what kind of people live together at their age?

A quick buzzing and scraping noise alerted her that it was time to leave, the vacation was planned for month now, and she wasn't about to let it slip away from her just because she was late to her flight. A quick look at her lover's messy red hair made her smile softly, they were in New York for the night, and now they were about to make their way to the their families, to be with them for the holidays for the first time in years.

A few hours of driving seemed to fly by them as they closed in on their target, about half an hour away, when they were already late according to the time that was given to them, she called the one person that was aware of the fact they were coming.

"Dr. Calder"

"Hello Vanessa,"

"Hey, sweetie, we were just about to sit for dinner, are you-"

"We are less then 20 minutes away, can you get them to wait for us?"

"Yes, I will see you two soon,"

The line went dead. They were about to come home, they were already so close, she could literally see the B&B in the distance.

"Vanessa, do you have to leave?" asked Jane Lattimer just as Vanessa ended her call. Vanessa smiled at her old friend and chuckled.

"No, but I need someone to add two more plates to the table, I have a surprise for someone here."

"I got it." said Leena, making Myka bring two more chairs and placing them at the table while she arranged for two more sets for dinner.

"Sit down, everyone, we won't be waiting long." said Vanessa and sat down herself, a lot of raised eyebrows made for a pretty funny picture but Vanessa knew they would understand soon enough.

Everyone were already at the table when they heard the B&B's door open and close, a few second of shuffling and then, in the door way to the sun room, where the table was set up stood to rather tall women, one red-headed, one brunette. Three of the people already at the table couldn't take their eyes away, frozen, for all the time that had passed, no one could make a mother forget her daughter, and siblings forget their sister, and the fact they were there, well, the Warehouse had the tendency to make the impossible happen.

"Hello mother," the Brunette's smooth British accent was like a soothing balm for Helena's open wounds, and her companions words, "Hey guys!" were turned to the two Donovan siblings as they were trying to grasp what was going on.

"Merry Christmas, Helena, Claudia, Joshua." smiled Vanessa as she rose to greet the two new dinner guests.

"Claire," murmured Joshua, rising to his feet as well, Claudia not a second behind him.

The real sight though, was the reunion between the two British women.

"Christina." Helena's eyes were bright with tears as for the first time in over a century, she held her daughter in her arms.


End file.
